You are not alone
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura share their nights together on a roof for a few months, before Sasuke decides to go to Orochimaru. Slightly SasuSaku. Made a sequel called: 'Rooftops'


**This is a little story I came up with last night. I hope you like it :) **

**Review please :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be Kishimoto-sama ;) **

* * *

It was dark outside, intensively dark. There was no visible moon and the sky was so full of clouds that it wouldn't let any light from any star slip through it.

If there was anyone who could see anything, they would not be able to see the couple on the roof. It was simply impossible. Yet, they were there. A couple. Two people who had not specifically chosen this night to go for a little stroll together, but it just happened to be that dark. It was not that they minded it. They ended up on the top of a roof of just a random house.

They were able to get there just by leaping upon it. They were ninja.

It was awfully quiet this night, though one of the two people didn't mind. _He_ liked silence. It was the only thing that he could bear. He didn't like talking and noises. If he could, he would avoid conversations.

That was one thing he liked about being a ninja. The silence. No necessary talking was involved. He only had to listen to orders and that was it. Following those orders was easy for a prodigy like him. If it came to the talking, he relied on his teammates. Especially on a certain pink-haired kunoichi, since the other was a total _dobe_.

Yet, he was still here. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a roof with this particular girl. The one and only, always blabbering Haruno Sakura.

It was not the first time though. They had once accidentally bumped into each other during a night stroll and had decided to walk together. Those nightly walks were always in silence.

The two genin were sitting on the roof again, enjoying the silence. Or at least one of them. Sasuke enjoyed it. Sakura was getting used to it and for her it did not matter, as long as Sasuke was there.

During their training with Naruto and Kakashi, she was just being her annoying self, like they were never together and the nights didn't even exist. They just kept it up that way and neither of them cared.

Sakura was starting to appreciate the silence. She could understand Sasuke a little better this way.

This night, this very night, he glanced at her and then stared at nothing in particular again.

"Sakura," he started suddenly, surprising the girl.

Curiously, Sakura glanced at him, before she answered with a: "Hmm?" to let him know that she was listening.

"Why are you always so happy and determined? You know that I will never go on a date with you, yet you keep asking."

Sakura had never really heard Sasuke talk that much. It must really bother him. She smiled just as Sasuke glanced at her again.

"Because I really believe that one day, you will give in," she simply answered.

That made Sasuke frown. "Didn't I just tell you that it would never happen?" he asked her, wondering about why she sounded so happy.

"Then what would you call these nights, when we are all alone, sitting here on a roof?" she replied, while she leaned back a little.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Did you ever tell anyone about this?" he asked, knowing that she would say 'yes'.

"No," she smiled, surprising the Uchiha.

"Why not?" he asked out of curiosity.

Sakura replied with a smile in his direction.

"Answer the question."

"Because if I would tell any girl, they would be all over the place and I know you, as well as me for that matter, would not like that. If I would tell any boy, they would probably come here and challenge you if they could find us."

Sasuke remained silent after her answer. After a while he wanted to know why she was always so happy. She looked at him, smiled again and said: "Because I have friends who care for me and would do anything to protect me, as well as I would do for them. Just to make sure that we could stay friends forever."

Sasuke stared at her. Friends made her happy?

"You are one of my friends, Sasuke-kun," she added as she saw him staring at her.

He looked at her in confusion. He was one of her friends? Did that mean that he made her happy even when he had turned her down so many times?

"Do I make you happy?" he asked confused, wanting to know if he had understand her.

Sakura embraced him in a short hug. He didn't push her away this time.

"Yes, you do, because you are my friend. Sasuke-kun, you are not alone. If you would allow people to be with you and open up to them, you could be a lot happier as well." Then she let him go.

"Aren't I letting you in my life a little? We are sitting on a roof every night."

"Yes, you are. That makes me very happy, Sasuke-kun."

"I guess it makes me a little happier too," he admitted.

Sakura smiled at him once again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two months later, Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru. He had to seek power in order to complete his goal. Revenge was important to him. He was sure that he would never obtain enough power here in Konoha.

When he noticed that Sakura had followed him, he was finding it difficult to leave. He had enjoyed their nightly walks together, ending on a roof. The past months, they had talked a little. He was appreciating her company and started to like her as a person. He was not in love though. Now she was crying her eyes out, because he was leaving. He was determined though. Nothing and no one could stop him. He had to go.

Sasuke made a quick move and appeared behind the kunoichi. He bit his lower lip and was sorry to leave her all alone. Yet, he couldn't stay here.

He wanted to thank her for feeling not so alone anymore, therefore he said: "Arigato," before he hit the pressure point in her neck.

"Sa-su-ke-kun," she whispered while she collapsed. He easily caught her to prevent her from hitting the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearby bench. Before he laid her on the bench, he looked at her. Her face was wet from the tears she had shed. He really felt bad, but knew there was no other option.

He gently laid her down and turned around to walk away. Then he changed his mind, turning around again and kissed her on the forehead, mumbling: "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Then he left, leaving her behind, but remembering the nights they had spent together on the roofs. He had felt like he really was not alone.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read it, I hope you will take the short amount of time necessary to review as well ;) (hint hint)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
